The End of the Night
The End of the Night is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-sixth case of the game. It is the thirtieth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the White Peaks district. Plot To clear her mind of previous events to prepare for duty, the player took Amy to a walk near the mountain bridge. There, they found urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez stabbed with icicles. His body was sent to Roxie for autopsy and an investigation commenced. Amy's brother, Duncan Young, was treated as a suspect right after the body was found as he was in the crime scene. Their mother, Miriam Young, enraged at Duncan being a suspect, insisted on being a suspect to "let Amy humiliate her entire family". Russell then became a suspect after the cops found the jokes he played on Roberto. Amy broke down at the prospect of having all the people she loved being suspects and wanted to quit the force. Chief Marquez convinced her to continue helping the player. During the investigation, Amy and the player found an ice cave with frozen corpses in the walls. Because the bodies matched the descriptions of three missing girls from Roberto's notebook found previously, the two deduced it to be the Night Walker's lair. Analyzing a frozen hand that the player took from the ice cave, Roxie confirmed that the bodies were indeed those of the missing girls and that the Night Walker was killing their victims with icicles. To Amy's horror, Duncan was placed under arrest for the murder. Amy believed that Duncan was not the killer out of desperation, thinking that the player made a mistake for once. Hannah chimed in and showed the entirety of the recording Roberto took just before his death. , moments before stabbing Roberto to death.]] The video showed Roberto telling Duncan to back away from him as he knew of the latter's identity. Duncan told Roberto that he taught himself how to walk again. He then stood up and silenced Roberto by stabbing him with an icicle. After the recording stopped, Duncan asked Amy to help him escape. Amy, tearfully pointing her gun at her brother, then she stepped aside to let the player take Duncan to trial. Judge Dante was surprised that Duncan never told anyone he could walk after being crippled from a gunshot years before the events of this case. Duncan replied no one deserved to know, thus concluding that he had the right to keep secrets that would benefit his person. Duncan said the reason as to why he did what he did. Duncan was one of Pacific Bay PD's finest assets. When he was shot in the spine during a mission, he ended up being bound to a wheelchair, forcing him to step down from the force and shattering his pride. Duncan taught himself how to walk again. He pointed out his similarities with the actual Night Walker: they were both legends, but after being disfigured after their loyal service, they were treated as a monster instead of being treated as a hero. Duncan said that the three women he froze represented what he lost as a cop: beauty, youth, and happiness. Duncan wanted to preserve those women in ice so that they would not be broken like him. Duncan was indicted for the murder of Roberto Vasquez and three other women and obstruction of justice, earning him a lifetime sentence. , when he used to be a dutiful marine in his youth.]] Afterwards, Frank and the player discovered that Allen Muir was warning other hobos to stay away from White Peaks. Furthermore, Frank and the player found a picture of Allen, which showed him to be a dutiful marine in his youth. Allen said that he was wounded and the leave pay was not enough for him to live a normal life so he became a homeless hermit. Allen felt that his life changed forever due to Frank and the player helping him out tremendously. Meanwhile, Amy tried not to get affected by her brother's arrest and finally managed to stand up to her mother's abusive attitude. Chief Marquez, knowing that Amy needed to get away from White Peaks, announced that the team would now report for duty in Ivywood Hills, where Frank used to report for duty three decades ago. Frank did not want to go back to his old haunts, but Chief Marquez had a plausible reason she would reveal in the next case. Summary Victim *'Roberto Vasquez' (stabbed with icicles and left for dead) Murder Weapon *'Icicle' Killer *'Duncan Young' Suspects C86DYoung.png|Duncan Young C86DBower.png|Désiré Bower C86AMuir.png|Allen Muir C86RCrane.png|Russell Crane C86MYoung.png|Miriam Young Killer's Profile *The killer likes riddles. *The killer smells of blackberries. *The killer uses snow chains. *The killer is male. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes C86BridgeA.png|Covered Bridge C86BridgeB.png|Riverbank C86MountainTopA.png|Mountaintop C86MountainTopB.png|Suicide Peak C86IceCaveA.png|Ice Cave C86IceCaveB.png|Night Walker's Lair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Covered Bridge. (Clues: Paper Boat, Mobile Phone, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Roberto Vasquez; New Suspect: Duncan Young) *Ask Duncan Young what he was doing on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Covered Bridge investigated) *Examine Paper Boat. (Result: Night Walker Lullaby; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mountaintop) *Investigate Mountaintop. (Prerequisite: Night Walker Lullaby unraveled; Clues: Pile of Paper, Scarecrow) *Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Flyer with Stamp) *Examine Stamp. (Result: Love Village Stamp; New Suspect: Désiré Bower) *Ask Mayor Bower about his Night Waker Poster. (Prerequisite: Love Village Stamp identified) *Examine Scarecrow. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Allen Muir) *Ask Allen Muir about the creepy scarecrow he made. (Prerequisite: Threads analyzed) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of blackberries) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes riddles) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Melted Snowman, Faded Map, Frozen Hand) *Examine Melted Snowman. (Result: Fake Eye) *Examine Fake Eye. (Result: Dr. Crane's Message; New Suspect: Russell Crane) *Quiz Russell about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Dr. Crane's Message unraveled; Profile updated: Russell likes riddles and smells of blackberries) *Analyze Frozen Hand. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snow chains; New Suspect: Miriam Young) *See why Miriam Young is so upset. (Prerequisite: Frozen Hand analyzed; Profiles updated: Miriam likes riddles and smells of blackberries, Duncan likes riddles and smells of blackberries) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Symbols on Map) *Analyze Symbols on Map. (15:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Suicide Peak) *Investigate Suicide Peak. (Prerequisite: Symbols on Map analyzed; Clues: Broken Slab, Tablet) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Drawing) *Ask Allen about his drawing. (Prerequisite: Drawing restored; Profile updated: Allen likes riddles and smells of blackberries) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Désiré likes riddles) *Ask Mayor Bower about his obsession with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Profile updated: Désiré smells of blackberries) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Riverbank. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Manuscript, Wooden Leg, Roberto's Backpack) *Examine Victim's Manuscript. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (09:00:00) *Question Miriam Young about burning the victim's writing. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed; Profile updated: Miriam uses snow chains) *Examine Wooden Leg. (Result: Message) *Talk to Russell about the prosthetic leg. (Prerequisite: Message on Prosthetic Leg revealed) *Examine Roberto's Backpack. (Result: Broken Badge) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Duncan's Badge) *Ask Duncan Young how his old police badge ended up in the victim's backpack. (Prerequisite: Duncan's Badge restored; Profiles updated: Duncan uses snow chains, Désiré uses snow chains) *Investigate Night Walker's Lair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Night Walker's Mask; Pillow; Murder Weapon registered: Icicle) *Examine Night Walker's Mask. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Icicle. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Miriam Young. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Night Walker's Lair. (Prerequisite: Miriam interrogated; Clue: Police Bag) *Examine Police Bag. (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Duncan's Message) *Give Duncan's Diary to Miriam. (Prerequisite: Duncan's Message unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Covered Bridge. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Strange Stone) *Examine Strange Stone. (Result: Strange Symbol) *Analyze Strange Symbol. (09:00:00) *Ask Allen about the symbol on the bridge. (Prerequisite: Strange Symbol analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mountaintop. (Prerequisite: Allen interrogated; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture. (Result: Allen Muir) *Give Allen his picture back. (Prerequisite: Allen identified on Picture; Reward: Star Hairstyle) *Move on to a new crime (in Ivywood Hills)! (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the only final cases of a district in which the killer does not appear as a suspect previously. *This is one of the game's cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for a plausible reason. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:White Peaks